


Akaba Himika is a mother first.

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: That was what she said when she delivered the news to the stricken parents of her students.





	

Akaba Himika is a mother first.

That was what she said in the press conference which announced Reiji’s presidency over Leo Corp.

That was what she told her employees when Reiji, barely 8, won his first Junior championship.

That was what she said when she delivered the news to the stricken parents of her students.

Outrage, tears, screams  of “give me back my child,“ Akaba Himika met all these demands with a calm “I understand”, as she explained to them that their children are heroes, that their sacrifices will not be in vein, that Leo Corps is doing everything in its power to research into reversing the cards to the beautiful youths that were not yet lost.

She had knelt down, and held the hands of grieving mothers. She understood their pain. She too, was a mother, and she treasures her son above all else. Reiji is her greatest achievement, the best of the best.

Akaba Himika raises champions, and her son would never fall. Nor would that child, whom she picked up from the ruins of war.

Akaba Himika is a mother first, and she had prepared her son with the most important lessons. She had prepared him for war, she had prepared him for victory.

Akaba Reiji will triumph against his father.


End file.
